


В тихом омуте

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Темари не сводит с него глаз. Бесстрастный, как обычно, он спокойно восседает в своем кресле. Официальное белое одеяние полностью скрывает повседневную темно-красную куртку. Темари задерживает взгляд на шраме в левой части его лба. «Вот уж действительно, в тихом омуте черти водятся…» – приходит ей на ум.
Relationships: Gaara/Matsuri (Naruto)
Series: Фанфики по "Наруто"/Naruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096215
Kudos: 3





	В тихом омуте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107010) by [Kitsune1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1978/pseuds/Kitsune1978). 



> Примечание автора:   
> «Рейтинг выставлен не просто так, хотя графических сцен как таковых здесь нет. Наслаждайтесь!»

***  
Темари ненавидит скуку. Ей хочется удивляться, ей нравится, когда вокруг что-то происходит. Для нее это – лучшая тренировка. Ведь умение владеть собой и сохранять хладнокровие в любых обстоятельствах достигается путем неустанных упражнений. И наилучшие условия для таких тренировок – это череда все новых и новых будоражащих событий. А если вокруг становится чересчур скучно (по крайней мере, по мнению Темари), то она берет инициативу в свои руки. В конце концов, ее стихия – это ветер, а последнее, каким может быть ветер – это скучным. Ведь он всегда в движении: треплет волосы, взвихривает песок, раскачивает деревья… Конечно, в Деревне Скрытого Песка никаких деревьев нет, но Темари об этом ничуть не жалеет. Деревья кажутся ей слишком застывшими. Скучными. 

Если бы люди умели принимать облик той или иной стихии, то она стала бы ветром. А ее младший брат, без сомнения, воплощал бы собой стихию земли. Пустыню. Зыбучие пески. С ним ведь всегда именно так: малейшая оплошность – и всё, катастрофа. Шаг не туда – и ты обречен на смерть в песках. 

Темари до сих пор во всех подробностях помнит, каково это было… И хотя все это уже позади, она никогда не забудет, как училась ходить по этим зыбучим пескам, ловко избегая участи сгинуть в их пучине. Вот уж когда ей не приходилось скучать – настолько, что временами она начинала отчаянно мечтать о мире. И о будущем, в котором не будет зыбучих песков.

И некий бог услышал ее молитвы. Гаара больше не похож на зыбучие пески. Теперь он напоминает ночь в пустыне – тихую и спокойную.

Застывший. Скучный. 

Темари глядит на него. Облаченный в безупречно белое одеяние, он сидит за огромным столом – тем самым, за которым когда-то сидел их отец. Неторопливо, спокойно, размеренно водит кистью по бумаге, подписывая письма, приказы, распоряжения, договоры. Периодически прихлебывает черный чай из кружки. Сосредоточенный, замкнутый, полностью отдающийся делу, которое считает необходимым довести до конца. Собственно, он всегда таким был. Вот только теперь он трудится над тем, чтобы построить светлое будущее, а не разрушить его.

Гаара выглядит почти счастливым, и сердце Темари радостно бьется, когда она видит это. Правда, он заплатил за это счастье слишком высокую цену. Темари даже не знает, смогла бы она поступить точно так же, окажись она на его месте. Но ей очень повезло (или все же не очень?): она не на его месте, а рядом с ним. И она продолжает наблюдать. 

Ее взгляд падает на куноичи и двух ниндзя, входящих в кабинет. Повелительница ветра расслышала их голоса еще задолго до того, как эта троица переступила порог. Гаара тоже должен был их услышать, но он и головы не поднял от бумаг. Выглядит это совершенно естественно. Глядя на него, никак нельзя предположить, что он принуждает себя к работе, а на самом деле больше всего на свете сейчас желает поднять взгляд от стопки документов на вошедших. Он пишет – медленно и вдумчиво, не отрывая кисть от бумаги и не обращая никакого внимания на Даруи, Мацури и Яоки ровно до тех пор, пока не поставит последнюю подпись.  
  
Темари недоумевает. Ладно бы Гаара и Мацури были немолодой парой – отношения, длящиеся уже много лет, не нуждаются в каких-либо подтверждениях. Но роман юных, страстных влюбленных – это же совсем другое дело! А Гаара и Мацури начали встречаться всего несколько месяцев назад. Впрочем, любому мало-мальски наблюдательному человеку в их окружении было ясно, что их взаимное чувство зародилось гораздо раньше. Однако на первых порах и он, и она не были уверены во взаимности. Глядеть на это было просто невыносимо. Напряжение, которое ощущалось между ними, разливалось вокруг и охватывало всех окружающих. Но сейчас Темари вспоминает те дни с некоторой ностальгией. Она ожидала от романа Гаары и Мацури чего угодно, кроме одного – что он окажется таким скучным… 

Гаара наконец поднимает голову и смотрит на своих ниндзя. Звучит негромкий доклад Даруи, лидера команды, после чего Гаара обводит их взглядом, и все трое по-уставному кивают в знак подчинения. Если не знать, что Гаара и Мацури – пара, то в жизни не догадаешься. Мацури отправляется на миссию и будет отсутствовать целую неделю. Но что-то не похоже, что она сильно переживает по этому поводу, да и Гаара выглядит совершенно безразличным. 

А что, если их равнодушие вовсе не показное? Что, если оба решили, что этот роман не оправдал их ожиданий? Может, страсть между ними уже отгорела? 

Нет, в такое Темари просто не в состоянии поверить. Что уж греха таить, когда-то Мацури и впрямь производила впечатление наивной и поверхностной девочки, только и способной, что восторженно трещать о парнях. Многие даже полагали, что уж кому-кому, а ей постоянные отношения не светят. Но война изменила ее к лучшему – так, по крайней мере, считает Темари.

Зато Гаара никогда не страдал ни наивностью, ни поверхностностью. Темари убеждена, что ее младший брат выбрал Мацури вовсе не потому, что безумно влюблен. Чтобы Гаара да вдруг потерял голову от любви? По мнению Темари, он просто спокойно поразмыслил над своим будущим – и решил, что желает видеть там Мацури. Он ведь такой упрямый! А еще – терпеливый, спокойный и основательный. Даже жесткий. Но самое главное в его характере – стабильность и постоянство. Его характер сродни твердому камню, а не зыбучим пескам. И это хорошо. Темари даже немного завидует ему: ей-то самой не помешала бы толика терпения и спокойствия. Но порой ей думается, что и Гааре, в свою очередь, не помешало бы чуточку больше внутреннего огня. 

***

Неделю спустя, поздним вечером, Темари шагает по пустым коридорам резиденции казекаге. В башне почти безлюдно – навстречу попался всего один охранник. Война закончилась, и все Скрытые деревни ниндзя зажили мирной жизнью. Опустился мир и на Деревню Скрытого песка. Сократилось число охранников в резиденции казекаге, уже не так часто собирается совет старейшин Песка. В этот поздний час все старейшины давно разошлись по домам. И только казекаге, как обычно, задержался в своем кабинете дотемна. Темари никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то работал столь усердно. Она никак не может решить, гордиться ли ей братом или, наоборот, волноваться за него. Поворот за угол коридора. Вот и нужная дверь. Темари берется за ручку и резко толкает ее:

\- Гаара!

Внутри никого нет.

Недоуменно нахмурившись, Темари оглядывается по сторонам. Свет выключен, кресло казекаге развернуто от стола к большому круглому окну. Может, Гаара сейчас устроился там, наблюдая за деревней? Но натренированные чувства Темари говорят ей, что комната пуста. Ведь как бы Гаара ни контролировал свой поток чакры, снижая его до минимума, она все равно уловила бы его здесь, в небольшом пространстве кабинета. И все же Темари подходит к креслу и заглядывает за высокую спинку.

Разумеется, там никого нет.

Она озадаченно пожимает плечами. Все выглядит так, словно Гаара наконец-то заставил себя завершить этот не в меру затянувшийся рабочий день и удалился отдыхать. Однако сердце у нее отчего-то не на месте, и встрепенувшийся материнский инстинкт властно зовет ее в покои казекаге: а вдруг брату там стало плохо? 

Конечно, Гаара ее приходу не обрадуется – и это еще мягко сказано. Он терпеть не может, когда над ним трясутся. Темари это отлично известно, но это ее не остановит. Тихо прикрыв за собою дверь, она направляется к лестнице. Покои Гаары, как и ее собственные, располагаются на верхнем этаже. 

В коридорах башни темно, тихо и пустынно. Только откуда-то снизу доносится легкий шум голосов. Темари рассеянно вслушивается, продолжая подниматься. Вот этаж с комнатами для гостей. Здесь ее ухо внезапно улавливает гораздо более отчетливый звук. Что это? Неужели стон? 

Насторожившись, она застывает на месте. Рука автоматически тянется к боевому вееру. Определить точное направление звука довольно сложно – в коридорах сильное эхо. Но Темари совершенно точно уверена, что слышит стоны и вздохи, а также шорох одежды. Ее воображение моментально рисует раненого охранника, корчащегося на полу.

Стоп, а разве в резиденции казекаге есть охранники-женщины? Нет, их тут не имеется. Темари в свое время специально интересовалась этим вопросом. 

Куноичи максимально напрягает слух. Да, вне всяких сомнений, это женщина. Она где-то недалеко – тяжело дышит, стонет и что-то шепчет. Темари в недоумении приподнимает бровь. И тут до нее долетают голоса – тихие, еле различимые.  
  
Но она все равно узнаёт их. 

\- Эта гребаная неделя всё никак не кончалась! Я уже думал, что… – шепчет Гаара и срывается на какое-то хриплое бормотание, отчего у Темари отвисает челюсть. – Думал, с ума на хрен сойду…  
  
Надо же! Темари всегда считала, что Гаара и нецензурная лексика – понятия несовместимые. 

\- Да-а… – выдыхают ему в ответ, и этот ответ заглушается нарастающим шорохом и тихим чмоканьем. – Я тоже еле… а-а-ах! еле дождалась… Г-гаара! Пойдем в… м-м-м… твою комнату…

\- Не хочу… – хрипло шепчет Гаара. – Ведь это означает… отпустить тебя… хоть на минутку, а я… – стонет он, – я этого больше не выдержу! 

Темари буквально прирастает к полу, не веря своим ушам. Что-о-о?! Это и вправду Гаара и Мацури милуются в пустом коридоре резиденции казекаге? 

Ну да, точно, команда Даруи отправилась на миссию неделю назад, и сейчас они как раз должны были вернуться. В былые времена им пришлось бы до упора дожидаться в башне аудиенции у казекаге, чтобы отчитаться перед ним сразу по прибытии в деревню. Но сейчас людям дали некоторое послабление, и правила уже не так строги. Остальные двое членов команды, вероятно, уже отправились по домам. А Мацури осталась.

Темари понимает, что надо бы исчезнуть отсюда, и побыстрее. Но не может сдвинуться с места, словно парализованная неведомой силой, и всё слушает все эти нескончаемые жаркие слова, чувственные стоны и сладостные вздохи, разливающиеся в бархатной темноте. 

\- Г-гаара, ну пожалуйста… а-а-ах!.. я не могу…

\- Назови меня еще раз по имени! – страстно бормочет Гаара. 

\- Гаара… – нежно выдыхает Мацури, и в голосе ее звенит желание. – П-прошу тебя, я больше не могу…  
  
И тут Гаара издает негромкий смешок, от которого Темари пробирает озноб. Повелительница ветра отлично помнит этот его смешок по прежним годам – не таким уж и давним, между прочим. Этот звук по-прежнему вызывает у нее страх. Каждый раз, когда звучал этот особенный смешок Гаары, происходило что-нибудь ужасное. Сколько лет она не слышала его – и вот сейчас снова… Первое побуждение – бежать отсюда немедленно. Но ведь Гаара уже не такой, как прежде, а значит, Мацури ничто не угрожает. Ведь правда же?

\- Я видел, как Яоки пялился на тебя, – тяжело дыша, говорит Гаара. – Знай, я этого не потерплю! 

\- Ты что, подсматривал за нами? – возмущенно спрашивает Мацури.

Гаара, оставив ее вопрос без ответа, заявляет:  
  
\- Ты больше не должна с ним общаться.

\- Что? Но ведь он один из моих лучших друзей! – возражает Мацури.

\- Он хочет быть для тебя больше, чем другом, – рычит Гаара.

\- Даже если так, ты не имеешь права указывать, с кем мне общаться!

Губы Темари трогает усмешка. М-да, Мацури уже далеко не та прежняя стесняшка... Это ж надо – не побояться сказать Гааре, что он не имеет на что-то права! 

\- Если так пойдет и дальше, я отправлю твоего дружка на пограничный пост. Как минимум на полгода, – почти спокойно кидает угрозу Гаара. 

Мацури тихо ахает.

\- Гаара, но ведь это нелепо… Ты же не будешь отсылать туда всех парней, какие только глянут на меня! 

\- Он хочет тебя, я это знаю. Но ты – моя!

Последнее слово заглушается вскриком Мацури. Темари чуть не подпрыгивает от страха, панически озираясь. Судя по всему, этот звук достиг не только ее ушей: на нижних этажах нарастает шум – люди звонят, задают вопросы, включают свет... Мацури издает все более громкие стоны, пока их наконец что-то не заглушает, словно ей вдруг закрыли рот рукой или заткнули одеждой.

\- Тебя услышали, – слегка удивленно бормочет Гаара, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.

\- И кто виноват? – выдыхает в ответ Мацури. – Я же говорила, надо было пойти в твою комнату… – добавляет она срывающимся от возбуждения голосом. 

Темари вглядывается в темноту. Когда на нижних этажах зажгли свет, здесь, наверху, тоже стало немного светлее. Теперь отчетливо видно, как сверкают мелкие песчинки, покрывающие весь пол на этом этаже. Если бы она прошла по этому коридору, Гаара понял бы, что она подслушивает. 

И тут ей приходит в голову, что он все равно мог узнать об этом. На щеках у нее проступает румянец. Такая мысль просто невыносима! Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза? Она должна была уйти сразу, как только поняла, что ошиблась и что никакого раненого охранника тут нет. Должна была, но не смогла. Звуки безудержных поцелуев и любовных укусов, шорох одежды, мужские и женские стоны и бормотанье – все это так быстро разожгло в ней огонь! Темари вдруг понимает, что чертовски давно не была в Конохе.

За стеной раздаются шаги – видимо, охранники спешат на шум. Она поспешно решает, что же ей делать: остановить охранников или скрыться в своей комнате, пока не поздно.

И в этот момент там, в темноте, Мацури каким-то образом умудряется произнести:  
  
\- Гаара, сюда… уже дошел… кто-то…

В ответ он шепчет ей – очень тихо и очень многозначительно:

\- Это ты... уже дошла…  
  
Вскоре после этого они удаляются. В помещении, всего несколько минут назад наполненном стонами и вздохами, воцаряются тишина и пустота. Слой песчинок на полу трогается с места и бесшумно уползает в глубь коридора, вслед за хозяином. Через секунду из коридора исчезает и Темари – посредством Шуншин-но дзюцу.

Ворвавшись в свою комнату, она швыряет на пол веер. Ее сердце бешено колотится, когда она, бормоча сквозь зубы ругательства, включает свет. Ведь там, где есть свет, всегда есть и тени. Темари зачарованно глядит, как тени становятся все шире и длиннее. Она дышит все более тяжело, в то время как ее рука скользит вниз, между бедер.

Потому что Темари любит тени.   
  


***  
На следующее утро Темари нерешительно входит в кабинет казекаге. Естественно, Гаара уже там – хмурится, склонившись над документом, лежащим на столе. Отхлебнув чаю, он поднимает голову, чтобы поздороваться, и их взгляды встречаются.

\- Привет! – говорит Темари, подходя к его столу.

Проглотив на сей раз привычный вопрос: «Как прошла ночь?», она решает избрать обходной путь. И осторожно спрашивает: 

\- Что слышно от Цунаде?

Гаара отрицательно качает головой. Он абсолютно спокоен. Зеленая шляпа висит на стене за его креслом. Белое форменное одеяние казекаге выглядит безупречно. 

\- Взгляни-ка, что нам прислали из Ивакагуре, – говорит он, протягивая ей бумагу.  
  
Темари пытается вникнуть в текст, но никак не может сосредоточиться. В голове роятся воспоминания минувшей ночи, и не дает покоя неотвязный вопрос: неужели ее брат, ее терпеливый, непогрешимый брат и впрямь способен на такое – отослать одного из своих ниндзя на далекий пограничный пост исключительно по личным мотивам? 

Что, если Гаара не так уж непогрешим, как ей казалось?

Наконец Темари удается с грехом пополам сосредоточиться на документе, но тут входит охранник.

\- Казекаге-сама, две команды ожидают аудиенции для отчета о миссиях.

Темари с облегчением откладывает в сторону документ. Охранник не закрывает за собой дверь, пропуская в кабинет команду Даруи. Гаара кивком приветствует трех ниндзя.

\- Казекаге-сама! Темари-сама! – в унисон здороваются Даруи, Мацури и Яоки, после чего лидер команды выступает на шаг вперед и начинает рапорт. Все трое членов команды выглядят воплощением истинного профессионализма. Казекаге внимательно слушает, не переводя взгляда с Даруи на остальных двух ниндзя, которые неподвижно застыли чуть позади командира, с официально-вежливыми улыбками на лицах. Лишь когда лидер команды завершает свой рапорт, Гаара окидывает взглядом всех троих:  
  
\- Даруи, Мацури, Яоки, спасибо. Можете идти.

Темари внимательно вслушивается: не выдаст ли он себя интонацией, подтекстом или еще чем-нибудь, когда произносит имя Мацури? Нет, ничего подобного. Голос Гаары ничуть не меняется, даже когда он произносит имя Яоки. А тот, в свою очередь, явно не подозревает, какая судьба его ждет, если он не перестанет пожирать глазами Мацури. 

Ища подтверждение тому, что все услышанное ею минувшей ночью не было галлюцинацией, Темари внимательно вглядывается в Гаару. Он, видимо, чувствует на себе взгляд, потому что поднимает голову и глядит на сестру своими бездонными зелеными глазами, в которых ничего нельзя прочитать.  
  
Темари поспешно переводит взгляд на тройку джонинов. Те, кивнув в знак прощания, покидают кабинет казекаге. Гаара невозмутимо берет со стола давешний документ и вновь вручает сестре.

\- Так что ты об этом думаешь? – спрашивает он. 

До слуха Темари долетают шаги в коридоре. Яоки что-то говорит своим красивым, глубоким голосом. Мацури громко смеется. Даруи хихикает. Темари, вздохнув, косится на брата. Тот терпеливо ждет, пока она возьмет у него из рук документ. И она берет у него эту бумагу, а сама бросает взгляд на дверь, за которой слышны приближающиеся шаги – видимо, это следующая команда с докладом. Повелительница ветра вновь переводит взгляд на брата.

Гаара откидывается на спинку кресла:

\- Что такое, Темари? 

Его тихий, спокойный голос лишен интонаций, а в словах не таится никакого скрытого смысла.

Темари не сводит с него глаз. Бесстрастный, как обычно, он спокойно восседает в своем кресле. Официальное белое одеяние полностью скрывает повседневную темно-красную куртку. Темари задерживает взгляд на шраме в левой части его лба. «Вот уж действительно, в тихом омуте черти водятся…» – приходит ей на ум.

Улыбнувшись больше себе, чем ему, она, кашлянув, углубляется в документ, и только потом наконец отвечает:  
  
\- Да ничего, братец. Ровным счетом ничего.

2019


End file.
